Oracle Files: General Zod
Characters * Brainiac * Sinestro * Green Lantern * Gorilla Grodd * General Zod Location * Hall of Doom VOX Archive * Sinestro: My fellow Legionnaires! Look at what I have brought us! body skidding on concrete floor What? Where is everyone? * Brainiac: One wishes to know the answer to this as well. Interesting specimen you have captured, Sinestro. A member of the Lantern Corps? How quaint. * Sinestro: We were discussing an invasion of the Justice League's orbital station. If we torture this Lantern, we can get the security codes. * Green Lantern: Uh... where am... Huh? Brainiac? Oh expletive. Not good. footsteps Not good. Ring's only at ten percent power... * Sinestro: No use in running, Lantern. There's no escape. You are in the Hall of Doom. * Green Lantern: Doom? Who is he? Do I know him? * Sinestro: You'll know soon enough. Now if you wish to live, you will tell us how to bypass the securi- * Green Lantern: debris falling, thud, body skipping on concrete, body rolling, debris falling, slow footsteps Grodd? Interesting entrance, monkey-butt. * Sinestro: Grodd, what happened? * Gorilla Grodd: Z... Zod... face hitting floor * General Zod: Sorry I am late. Not that I was invited, mind you. chuckle Anyway, it seems I have much to answer today... but not nearly as much as you, Brainiac. chuckle You are a hard machine to find, but here I am...And there you are! * Brainiac: Alas we meet, Dru-Zod. One has read so much about you. One was once a great admirer. One should also thank you. You are the reason one was created. * Green Lantern: Well, it seems you two have a lot to catch up on. I'm just to let myself out. debris crumbling Do you mind? * General Zod: Go right ahead, Constable. I have no quarrel with you today. * Green Lantern: Great! clap I'll be off then. Good luck with this, Sinny! of air * Sinestro: Brainiac! Look at this! He's let our prisoner go... my prisoner! And look at what he has done to Grodd! We cannot stand for this! * General Zod: No... I would not have you standing for anything, Sinestro. chuckles In fact, if you wish to continue breathing, I'd suggest you kneel before Zod. * Brainiac: One would advise complying, Sinestro. * Sinestro: Brainiac! I am a master of fear. I am not afraid of him. With you and I, together... We can crush him. * Brainiac: Very well. Do as you wish... As for one, however... tube opens Farewell, Zod. language tube closes * General Zod: I am nothing if not patient. but mark my words... language Sinestro! If you see that machine again, tell him I will find him. Understand? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Gorilla Grodd, Hal Jordan, Sinestro and Zod. * Debut of the Legion of Doom. * The Kryptonian text translates: "until we meet again" and "I will find you". * "I will find him" is the infamous phrase from Zod in the Man of Steel movie. Links and References * Oracle Files: General Zod Category:Oracle Files Category:Brainiac/Appearances Category:Sinestro/Appearances Category:Hal Jordan/Appearances Category:Gorilla Grodd/Appearances Category:Dru-Zod/Appearances Category:Legion of Doom/Appearances Category:Lantern Corps/Appearances Category:Hall of Doom/Appearances